Sweet Revenge
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: Someone is out to get revenge on the Cullens and werewolves.  What better way than kidnapping someone they both love?  And who might that person be?  Renesmee.  Will her family be able to rescue her in time? Set about seven years after Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

Hey people! This takes place about seven years after Breaking Dawn when Renesmee is a teenager. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

* * *

Renesmee's POV

"I'm sick and tired of this place!" I yelled at no one in particular as I walked in and slammed the front door behind me. "I want to move!" My parents rushed down the stairs with confused expressions on their faces. I heard the door open and close behind me and I didn't need to turn to know it was Jacob.

"What happened?" Mom asked in a concerned tone. I just shook my head and started up the stairs.

"What's going on?" I heard Mom ask.

"I have no idea," Jake replied. "She's been acting like this ever since I picked her up and she won't tell me anything."

"I'll take care of this," Dad muttered and I heard him following me up the stairs. I groaned; this wasn't fair. All he had to do was read my mind and he'd know everything.

_Hey, Renesmee," Pete had said after school as I was heading for my locker.__I had stayed late to help Mrs. Tusa, our librarian, out in the library for an hour. Life at home was nothing new, so I normally occupied myself with doing things after school. Anyway, Pete was a trouble maker and I was sure he had just gotten out of detention. I sighed and continued to walk._

_"__What do you want, Pete?"_

_"Look, I was just wondering if__-"_

_"No __thanks, I'm busy."_

_"But you didn't even let me finish!"__ I was at my locker now and I started turning the lock. Pete stopped next to me, his face uncomfortably only inches from mine._

_"Pete," I said__. "You know I'm with Jake. I don't want to-"_

_"Jake doesn't have to know," I saw him grinning out of the corner of my eye and felt like I was about to puke._

_"That's just sick, Pete!__ Ugh!" I tried to hurry and pack my binders into my bag so I could get away from this creep as soon as possible._

_"Aw, come on, Nessie! You gotta love this__!" He pointed at his face. Most girls loved him for his "gorgeous blonde hair and dreamy blue eyes" but honestly, even if I hadn't been with Jake, the thought of ever being with him was repulsive to me. I looked down at my watch and grabbed my bag, which was now packed._

_"Look, I have to go," I said with fake sympathy. "Jake should be here any-"__ I was cut off as Pete's lips shoved against mine and pushed me against the lockers. I felt his hand go into my hair and I shoved his shoulders to get him away._

_"Whoa," __he said in surprise. "You sure are feisty." Then he grinned and started to lean in again. Acting on instinct, I pulled back my right hand, now in a fist, and slammed it into his nose. He staggered backwards and tripped over a trashcan that just so happened to be right there. I slammed my locker closed and ran from the building as fast as I could. I saw Jake's car next to the sidewalk and ran for him._

_"What's wrong?" he asked as I jumped __in the passenger seat. I shook my head and he zoomed away from the school. He knew me well enough to know not to mess with me at the moment._

I heard a growl from behind me as I finally made it to the top of stairs and turned to see my dad right behind me. He picked up my right hand gently and started examining it as we made our way to my bedroom.

"Does it hurt?" he asked and I shook my head. He released my hand and we both sat down on my bed.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Dad asked.

"Tell me," I answered, curious as to what he was comparing this situation to.

"You know that story Bella always tells you about the time when Jacob kissed her?"

"Oh yeah. You mean when she punched him and broke her hand?" I looked down at my right hand and now understood why he had examined it.

"Yes. At the time, I wanted nothing more than to kill Jacob, but I had to control myself. If I had let my anger get the best of me, you wouldn't have a boyfriend."

"So are you saying that I should leave Pete alone because some day I'll have a daughter and she'll end up being his girlfriend?" Dad chuckled and I had to smile too.

"Of course not. I'm just saying don't do anything you'll regret."

"I'm pretty sure I won't regret that."

"Well then do it for the sake of the family. You don't want anyone to get even more suspicious about the already mysterious Cullens." I sighed. I knew he was right, but still.

"If he tries anything else," he continued. "I'll beat the you know what out of him and I'm sure Jake will help." I smiled and hugged him.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetheart." I felt him kiss the top of my head and then pull away. "I'd better get going now. Your mom will be waiting."

"Where are you guys going?"

"We'll be hunting and possibly...other things." I pretended to gag and he smiled.

"I'll see you in a few hours. Actually, no, you'd better be asleep by then. I'll see you in the morning." And with that he was gone. I decided to go ahead and start working on my homework. Jake had promised me we'd go out tonight and I knew I wouldn't have time to work on it when we got home.

* * *

"Nessie!" someone called from downstairs and I realized I must have dozed off. It was almost dark outside and I still hadn't finished my math homework. I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called and Jake walked in.

"Hey, are you ready?" he asked.

"Um..." I wiped some drool from my face and he grinned.

"Fell asleep?" I nodded.

"All right. Well, do you still want to go?"

"Of course!" I put my homework into my binder and back into my school bag. "I'll finish this tomorrow during lunch."

"Are you sure?" I stood up.

"Of course I'm sure!" I grabbed both his hands. "I wouldn't miss spending time with you for anything." He smiled, pulling one of his hands away and leaving the other in mine.

"Come on, then!" he said and headed for the door.

"Wait! I need to get ready!" He stopped and looked back at me.

"You're beautiful, Nessie. You always are." I smiled and, though I didn't agree, I followed him out the door.

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked as Jake carried me through the forest. He had put a blind fold over my eyes and made me promise not to peek. I had also seen him grab a lantern and a picnic basket from the trunk.

"I told you. It's a surprise," he answered and I sighed. I hated surprises. I heard the sound of rushing water some where in the distance and a few minutes later, I was set down on my feet.

"All right," Jacob said as he untied the blind fold. "You can look now." I gasped as I looked around. I was standing in a small clearing surrounded by trees. There was a small waterfall just a few feet from where I was standing and the beautiful colors in the sky from the setting sun added to the beauty.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked.

"It's beautiful, Jake. Wow." He chuckled and opened the picnic basket, pulling out a blanket. He laid it out on the ground and gestured for me to sit. I complied and continued to look around.

"How did you find this place?"

"I found it a few weeks ago while I was hunting. It reminded me of you and I knew I had to bring you here. Sandwich?" I looked down and smiled at the food in his hand.

"You know I'd rather not. I might be half human, but that doesn't mean I like human food." He grinned and shrugged, taking a huge bite out of his turkey sandwich. A few minutes later, when he was finished eating a few sandwiches, Jacob grabbed my hand and we watched the sun going down. Today was one of the few days that the sun had actually come out and I could see the faint sparkle of my skin.

As soon as the sun settled below the horizon, Jacob lit the lantern. I looked at him and smiled as he pulled me into a kiss. After a minute or two, he stopped abruptly and pushed me away gently. Had I done something wrong?

"Wha-" I started to ask, but he put a finger to his lips and I stopped talking immediately. Something wasn't right; that much was obvious. He blew out the flame in the lantern and pulled me to my feet.

"What is it?" I whispered and he shook his head. I saw him pulling his pants down and I closed my eyes tight. Yes, something was definitely wrong if Jake was going to phase. I heard a whooshing noise and then opened my eyes, knowing the phasing was complete.

Jake was in front of me now, growling as if he were trying to protect me from something and I'm sure he was. I started scanning the trees for whatever it might be that had disturbed him. Suddenly, there was another whooshing sound and then a thud. I turned to look back in front of me where I saw Jake being tackled by someone.

"Jake!" I shouted and ran to help him. There was a deep growling noise coming from Jacob as I grabbed the guy's arm and tried to pull him off. Normally, considering I'm half vampire, this move would have worked, but for some reason it didn't. I continued to tug on him, but all he did was shove me to the ground. Jake whimpered and I watched in horror as he was thrown into a tree.

"Jake!" I cried and ran for him, but a strong hand grabbed me around the waist and pulled me backwards. I screamed and a hand clasped around my mouth. Jacob got up and limped over to me, but he was just kicked into the tree again.

I kicked and scratched and tried my best to break loose of the iron grip dragging me away, but it was no use. Suddenly, I grew tired of struggling and wanted nothing more than to sleep. How was that? My eyelids began to droop closed and the last thing I remember was being dragged away into the darkness.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :) Please review and let me know what you think of it so far! :D I know this chapter was kind of confusing, but it will make sense later.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! There's none of Renesmee's point of view in this chapter, but there will be in the next.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Bella's POV

"We should head back," I told Edward as I threw the dead mountain lion's body to the side. We'd been gone for about four hours already, only hunting for about half the time. I knew the others would be fine if we were gone a few more hours and Alice would know where we were, but it made me uneasy to leave Renesmee alone for any amount of time. I knew she was safe with my family, but after the incident with the Volturi seven years ago, I'd been overprotective.

Edward nodded. He'd been the same way. He grabbed my hand and we took our time walking back to the house.

"This feels...odd," he said after a minute or two.

"What's odd?" I asked.

"It's just that over the past few years, there's always been something going on to worry about. Now, there's nothing."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"Of course not," he said, sliding his arm around my waist. "It feels great not having to worry about keeping you and Nessie safe from something." I nodded, understanding now.

"I know what you mean. I-" I stopped speaking when Edward froze, staring ahead with his mouth slightly open. I saw his expression change to one of worry and he sprinted towards the house. I chased after him, wondering what he'd heard in his thoughts. All I knew was that the danger must be at the house because if it was here, he would have waited for me.

I finally got close to the house and I saw Edward run inside. He asked something I didn't quite hear and I ran faster, not wanted to miss what was going on.

"...seen her since she left with Jacob a few hours ago." I heard Emmett saying.

"Where did they go?" Edward asked angrily. He must have shrugged because I didn't hear an answer. Finally, I opened the door of the house and ran into the living room, where everyone was deep in thought. No one even looked up when I came in.

"What's going on?" I asked. Edward ran to my side and pulled me into a hug.

"She's gone," he whispered. I didn't have to ask him who _she_ referred to; there was only one person missing from here.

"Renesmee," I muttered. "How?"

"All we know is that she left with Jacob around seven. Maybe she's all right. We'll try to find her. We _will_ find her." He was rubbing my back now, trying to keep me calm, but I knew he felt the same way I did: like a failure. I should have protected her like a good mother would have.

I wanted to just sit down and cry, but of course that was impossible. Right now, the best I could do for my little Nessie was do everything in my power to find her.

"Let's go," I said.

* * *

Jacob's POV

"Jake!" someone was calling. "Jake! Wake up!" I groaned and opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground in a clearing surrounded by trees. I heard the sound of rushing water but it was dark out and I couldn't see where it was coming from. The ground was uncomfortable, but for some reason I just wanted to lay there and go back to sleep. I closed my eyes again.

"Jacob! Snap out of it!" the voice yelled at me. I groaned again and squeezed my eyes together tighter. "Where's Renesmee?" My eyes snapped open at that. Renesmee? I remembered bringing her here with me. Where was she now?

"That's it, Jake," the voice said again and I looked around for where it was coming from, but I didn't see anyone. "Jake it's me, Seth! You're in wolf form! We're comunicating through our thoughts! Where are you? Bella and Edward are worried sick!"

I stood up and realized that I _was_ in wolf form. Why was my mind working so slowly? I looked around for Renesmee, but she was no where to be found. What had happened? I was about to dash off into the forest to search for her when a voice stopped me.

"Don't go any where, Jake. I recognize where you are. We'll be there in a few seconds." I tried to stand still, but it was nearly impossible. Had Nessie wandered into the forest all by herself while I was asleep? No, she wouldn't do that.

"Where is she?" Bella asked and I turned to see her standing a few feet away from me, her eyes scanning around us frantically. Edward was searching the area for any sign of his daughter. Seth, in his wolf form, ran into the clearing now, panting. He'd obviously been running for a while.

"Jacob Black," Bella said in a voice that would terrify anybody. "Where is my daughter?" I tried to tell he that I couldn't remember, but all that came out was a whine. Bella turned to Edward.

"He said he doesn't know," Edward said angrily.

"You don't know? How can you _not _know? What happened?" I tried to think back to earlier that night when I'd taken Nessie here. I looked around and saw a blanket and a knocked over picnic basket with it's contents scattered all over the ground. I remembered sitting there with Nessie as we watched the sun go down.

"And then?" Edward prodded and I tried to remember. When the sun went down, I remember kissing her and then... I had smelled something out of the ordinary and pulled away. The smell hadn't been something I recognized, which had automatically made me on alert. I had phased and then someone attacked me.

"Jake!" Nessie had called and tried to pull him off of me, but he'd pushed her over. The person had kicked me and I banged into a tree. Renesmee had called my name again and ran towards me, but the guy had grabbed her. I remember hearing her scream and I stood up. I realized then that my paw was sore, so I just tried to limp my way over to her. He kicked me into the tree again and then I...fell asleep? Why did I choose right then to fall asleep?

"What happened?" Bella asked. I looked up and saw her staring at Edward's horrified face.

"She was kidnapped," Edward said in a voice that was barely audible.

"What? How- how is that even possible?" She turned to me and narrowed her eyes. "You. You could have saved her! Instead you decided to fall asleep! How could you? We trusted you, Jacob!" I thought she was going to attack me, but she just sat down on the ground and put her head in her hands. Edward was over there in less than a second, putting his arms around her comfortingly.

"My baby," I heard her muttering. "How could I have let this happen?"

"It's not your fault, Bella," Edward told her soothingly. "We had no way of knowing."

"I know, but there must have been _something_ I could have done to prevent this. I'm a bad mother."

"No you aren't. Don't ever say that. You're a great mother."

"A good mother would have protected her daughter from this!"

"Bella, please-"

"Wait a second," she cut him off then stood up and sniffed the air. "That's weird. I don't smell anything except for you guys and Nessie. Nothing from the... other person." I smelled the air as well and came to the same conclusion. That didn't make sense. I could smell Renesmee but I should also be able to smell whoever it was that had kidnapped her.

I shuddered as that really sunk in. She was really gone. My Nessie, the only girl I would ever love, was_ gone. _How could I have let this happen? She deserved way better than someone like me; someone who would have prevented _this._ Now she was out there with some creature we didn't know about and there was no way of finding her- Alice couldn't see her, I wasn't sure which way they'd gone, and none of us could smell her kidnapper.

"But we still have her scent," Edward mumbled. He was right; we may not be able to smell this new, mysterious creature, but we could still smell Renesmee.

"Well what are we waiting for?" I thought as I started running off into the trees. "Let's go find Nessie!"

* * *

Who kidnapped Renesmee? Why did they want revenge? Why can't anyone smell them? You'll only know if you keep reading! I'll update when I get five reviews. Thanks! :D


End file.
